Oh Drama
by RedGlue
Summary: Eighth grade for the Pretty Committee is going to be ah-mazing! But when Massie ISN'T invited to a party and everything turns upside down. Is the alpha ready to give up her throne to a certain beta? Read to find out! *COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

****

Massie's Bedroom

** January 3rd, Thursday**

Massie slid on her oversize D&G sunglasses even though there was no sun in sight. She checked her outfit; Prada boots, Stella McCartney purple halter dress, white leggings, and a Swarovski charm bracelet. She was ready to turn some heads.  
"So whaddya think Bean?" Massie asked her ah-dorable black pug. "Think it's cute or too cuh-yoot?" Bean barked twice and rubbed her nose in Massie's freshly moisturized palms. Massie giggled, "You're totally right, too cuh-yoot!"  
As she admired her outfit in the vanity, her iPhone vibrated. The text from Claire said, WINTER DANCE COMING UP. GOING W/ CAM. WHO'S GONNA B UR D8? Massie wondered why Derrington didn't ask her yet, but asking him would make her look like a needy LBR girlfriend. She brushed off the horrific thought with a long spritz of Chanel no. 19.

Claire texted again, D DIDNT ASK YET?

Massie got annoyed by Claire. She dialed up Alicia's number, "Hey Leesh." Massie greeted.

"Mass! Thank Gawd you called! Josh didn't ask me to the dance, and he's totally been ignoring me all week. What's up with him?" Alicia panted.

Actually, Derrington has been avoiding Massie all week too. But she'd neh-ver admit boy troubles.

"Really? I totally didn't notice. Do you think he'll ask you?"

"Maybe, I _am_ his girlfriend."

"I hope he'll ask," Massie said more to herself than Alicia. "Well, I got to go, what's that Inez? Dinner's ready? Ok coming!" Massie fake shouted to her dutiful maid.

"Dinner? It's morning!"

"Ya gotta go bye!" Massie thumbed the end button on her touch-screen.

Massie pondered more about the boys strange activity. Could they still believe in the Spanish curse? No, that was long done. Seeing other girls? NO! Derrington likes HER. And what about Josh? Was he doing whatever Derrington is?

Massie sighed and took an elegant sip of Evian water and applied one of her favorite Glossip Girl flavors; original pink bubble gum. She got her purple quilted Prada bag and sat up. She still couldn't help but think what was going on. Why is Derrington ignoring her? When is he going to ask? All these were good questions.

**RedGlue: Sorry it's so short! This is my first fanfiction, but I already have the other 2 chapters up and typed. At most 3 reviews and I'll put up the next chapters. I like critizism, so critize away! Thanks!!!**

**3 RedGlue**


	2. What Party?

"OMG Massie! You're Stella McCartney is a total must-have!" said ever annoying Olivia Ryan. Her side kicks, Coral McAdams (who everyone calls Strawberry due to her frizzy bubble-gum pink hair) and Kori Gedman gushed over the Pretty Committee's outfits.  
"Alicia, I lu-hve your Ralph Lauren blazer!" Strawberry shouted.  
"Uh, this is a original RL cardigan, NAWT a blazer!" Alicia snapped.  
"Um, Olivia, Strawberry, and Kori, are you hotel managers?" Massie asked. The PC covered their freshly glossed mouths, trying to hide their laughter.  
"No" the three wannabes answered at the same time.  
"Then why are you checking us out?" The Pretty Committee burst out laughing.  
The three girls speed-walked to their tables, where the soccer guys were.  
"Ehmagawd, why is Faux-livia so close to Josh?" Alicia demanded.  
"Faux-livia!" Dylan burped. The PC cracked up.  
"Cam bought me a necklace, wanna see?" Claire bragged, reaching into her Chloe sac (Massie hand-me-down) and carefully pulled out a totally fake gold necklace with a C at the bottom.  
"Those are the perks of having a sweet boyfriend," Dylan sighed. She was a size 6 and single. Not really good for a Pretty Committee member. Massie had Derrington, Kristen had Dune, Alicia had Josh, and Claire had Cam. Who did she have? Mike and Ike, during sugar cravings.  
Massie rolled her eyes and swiped a Cookie Dough Glossip Girl around her already glossed lips. The hawt soccer boys were headed their way.

Derrington and Josh stood uncomfortably with Olivia and Strawberry arguing if they should get purple streaks. Massie casually twirled her finger around her purple streak from her stint in the Hamptons.

Cam plopped on a chair and Claire left her seat to sit on Cam's lap.

"How was your day, Clairie?" Cam asked while wrapping his arm around her neck.

"Good Camie." Claire said while giggling. Claire got up to get her latte.

"So Massie, Dune's coming next week and I totally have nuh-thing to we-" Kristen was interrupted.

"Kris, you know you're welcome to take anything from my closet, right Kuh-laire?" Massie said.

"Uhh, sure" Claire said then plopped back on Cam's lap. She rubbed her jagged fingers on his black leather jacket and leaned in to smell it. Just like always, Drakkar Noir and sushi. She took a sip of her hot latte.

"I gotta use the uh, bathroom. Be back soon," Derrington said. Massie didn't buy it.

"I'm going to the ladies room too." Massie stood up and strutted till she got to Derrington.

Massie casually walked near Derrington. Paris wannabes gushed about her and envied her totally hawt, stylish, and expensive outfit. Massie heard them making plans to go to H&M. Massie quickly power-walked to the nearest plant and hid. She knew she looked like an LBR so she pulled out her cell and fake texted. "Oh Jen, she's only texting" some stalker with a girlish masculine voice, probably Kori. Massie kept thumbing her cell then saw Derrington texting. Then Strawberry showed up, cell in hand. They smiled.

"Strawberry, do you have everything planned for the party?" Derrington asked.

_A party?_ Massie thought, _Derrington never told me about a party!_

"Yep-a-doodles! I have everything good and planned, it's happening at the Westchester Arena." Strawberry confirmed. She casually twirled a frizzy pink lock of hair with her fake nail manicured index finger.

"Should we tell Massie about it? She told me she hates bad surprises." Derrington laughed nervously.

"Everything will be _fine_," Strawberry added. She flipped her frizzy hair and skipped back to her LBR friends.

Derrington kicked at the floor and muttered quietly, "I hope so." Then he shuffled back to the table.

As soon as the sight was clear, Massie got up from behind the bushes and recollected herself. What party are they talking about? Is this a private party? Why isn't she invited? Well, not knowing the answers, she just has to crash a party, huh?

Massie walked back to her table and sat down in the empty seat far away from Derrington. Like an alpha, there was no trace of hurt or furious emotions. She took a elegant bite of her salad.

"So, Mass," Alicia said with a smirk on her face, "Gone pretty long in that bathroom, huh? Was it as _shy _one?" Everyone doubled over laughing,

"Ew, Leesh! That's gross!" Massie blushed. "But although, it was _nawt_ as long as when you had a _shy _one and had to stop by McDonalds!" Massie smirked as everyone doubled even harder laughing.

"Whatevs," Alicia said, obviously mad that the alpha always gets the last word.

"Anyways, I have 100 gossip points when we get in the car." Massie said.

Kristen and Dylan looked nervously at each other. Kristen spoke.

"Um, what is it about?" Kristen asked.

"An uninvited _party_, I'll give you the deets in the car," Massie said quietly so the boys couldn't hear them.

This time, Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, and Claire looked at one another nervously then took a small bite of their lunches.

"Um, okay." Dylan said, mouthful of creamed pasta.

Massie narrowed her perfectly plucked brows and wondered if they also were in the plan. _We'll find out sooner or later._


	3. Ehmagawd!

CHAPTER 3

Massie pouted as she picked up her latest flavor of Glossip Girl gloss. The flavor was Baby's Breath. _Yuck!_ Massie thought.

"Didn't I get this flavor last year?!" she screeched after whipping it across the evergreen manicured grass.

Paul, the family mower, yelled something in a foreign language, picked up the tube of gloss, and pocketed it. Massie rolled her eyes. She knew he was going to give it to his daughter. She _already _had atleast 15 unused tubes from Massie.

Massie flipped her light brown glossy hair behind her head and grudgingly walked back to her room. She picked out her outfit; white True Religion skinny jeans, light blue Juicy tank top, and a dark blue cardigan, Tod's balet flats, along with her variety of colored bangles, beads, and rings. She looked sophisticated for an eighth grader.

"Massie," Kendra Block called, "Isaac is ready to take you to school!"

Massie put on the finishing touches of her makeup; black eyeliner and sky blue eye shadow, and grabbed her new black Balenciaga bag. She walked down the enormous, curving stairwell and walked to the Range Rover.

Claire, obviously texting Cam Fisher, was taking her time walking to the car.

Massie smirked and took out her iPhone. She texted, "Are you a snail?" and thumbed send to Claire.

Claire seemed to have got the text and looked up from her Motorola questioningly, saying no.

"Then why are you so _slow!_" Massie yelled out the car door. Claire blushed and quickly ran to the car.

"Gawd, Kuh-laire, World War _2 _was about to start!" Massie sighed.

"Um, Mass, World War 2 _already _happened." Claire giggled and took out her cell phone again.

"Exactly, since you were so slow. Anyway, Isaac, we're ready!" Massie said.

***********************************************************

Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan each glanced at each other in the car.

"I mean," Massie said diligently, "_nobody _does nawt invite me to parties! What do you think it will be for?" Massie sighed and took a bite of her sugar-free Luna Bar.

"I think it might be a celebration party, you know for someone's _birthday_." Claire said.

Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia shot Claire a deathly look.

"Ehmagawd, is it Derrington's _birthday? _I must've forgot, I'll have Inez pick up a few things after school!" Massie took out her palm pilot and put down a list of things she could get.

"No, but close." Alicia smirked.

"Um," Dylan said, changing the subject, "could you guys rate me?"

Dylan was wearing a Machine dress, along with an Olivia Milano jacket, and a Michael Kors handbag.

"9.4," Massie said.

"Ah-greed!" The girls confirmed.

"Now me," Alicia flipped her head to show off her dark glossy hair.

She was wearing (duh) a Ralph Lauren polo shirt, miniskirt, RL handbag, and Coach sandals.

"9.2" Massie said as Alicia pouted.

"8.9" Dylan smirked, Alicia stuck out her tongue at her.

"9.5" Kristen beamed.

"I agree with Kristen?" Claire stated, more as a question.

Massie remembered about Derrington and sighed.

"This is taking too long, Kris, you're a 9.7. Claire, you're a 9.1, and I'm a 9.9."

They rode to school in silence.

"So Massie, what was your new Glossip Girl flavor today?" Alicia asked.

"Um, Baby's Breath. Its bad luck since I got it _last year _and I got it when Nina came along." Massie said.

Dylan punched Alicia in the arm.

"Ehmagawd, what was _that _for?" Alicia said, rubbing her delicate arm.

Dylan pointed to Kate Sanchez across the cafeteria room. "Juicy Couture sweat suit! No punch backs." Dylan beamed with pleasure.

"Ew, wannabe's in Marshall's clothes ten o'clock." Kristen said.

"_Heyy _Massie!" Olivia greeted.

"Ugh," Massie muttered under her breath. "Hi, I gotta use the bathroom."

"Okay! I had to talk to _Aleesha _anyway." Olivia smiled, revealing her overly-bleached teeth.

Massie sat on the bathroom couch threw her head back. The girls seemed to know about the party and pretty much everyone. Claire said something about a birthday party…. _EHMAGAWD!_

She completely forgot! Her birthday was next week! They remembered, and now throwing a party for her! She was so happy, and then she heard Olivia and Alicia murmuring.

"So, Strawberry spoke to Derrick and we just wanted to know if everything is okay at the Westchester Arena." Olivia murmured.

"Yep, I got reservations and everything. Don't forget to get cake! She likes chocolate cake." Alicia said.

"Okay, great. See you then!" Olivia said happily.

"Remember, tomorrow night. Eight thirty. This is gonna be the biggest party _ever!"_ Alicia squealed. Then she was heading for the bathroom.

_Uh oh! _Massie quickly shuffled to the stalls and stood hunched on a toilet seat.  
"Ehmagawd, these are _so _nawt good for my flats," Massie whispered.

She peeped through a crack in the stall and saw Alicia rummaging through her Ralph Lauren handbag. She had a look of relief on her face, and pulled out a tube of lip gloss. Then she started putting it on.

_Hurry up Alicia, I need to get awf this toilet seat, _Massie thought.

Suddenly, Look but Don't Touch by Juliet Shatkin started playing.

"Hello?" Alicia spoke into her iPhone. "Hey Josh! Yeah totally, she's falling for it. She's gonna be in for a _big _surprise tomorrow! Yeah, no no no I got it under control. Okay, bye Hotz!" Alicia said sweetly. She put back her phone and walked out the bathroom.

Massie jumped off the toilet seat and then realized. Alicia told her Josh wasn't talking to her. Nobody invited her though. The Westchester Arena, _EHMAGAWD!!_

They were throwing her a surprise birthday party!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the 7 reviews! I know a lot of people are saying my chapters are too short, but I'm not sure how to make them long without them being boring. So I tried my best on this chapter. I can't update everyday, you know, school. But you're in for a surprise in the next chapter! 5 reviews and I'll put up the next one!**

**-RedGlue ******


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey reviewing people! One more review and I'll put up the next chapter. So I have an idea for the next chapter, but it isn't too…. edgy enough. I want you guys to write interesting cliffyfull (:P) ideas for the next chapter. Something like it's not gonna be Massie's party or Massie gets kidnapped or something. I'll pick the best one! Thanks! PS You have a good idea and I'll advertise you on my profile. Thanks!!!!!!**

**-RedGlue**


	5. Surprise

Massie checked her blue baby G-Shock watch. In exactly one hour, the surprise party at the Westchester Arena was going to start. She felt proud of herself. One because of her ah-mazing outfit. She looked confidently at her mannequin, which had on a black BCBG tank top, white micromini skirt, knee high Jimmy Choo flats, and ah-dorable black knit cap on her head. Two, because she was smart enough to know about the surprise party plan.

_30 minutes later_

"Guess what Bean?" Massie asked her black pug, "my friends are throwing me a surprise party! First of all, do you like my outfit?"

Bean circled Massie, sniffed her shoes, and started barking and jumping.

"Ehmagawd, Bean, you're totally right. I'll change the knit cap with my black beret."

_10 minutes later_

Massie put the finishing touches of her eye-makeup and Cornado Cherry Glossip Girl, she was finally ready.

_Ok, so just to surprise them, I'll be coming early to the party! And then I'll-_

Massie's thought was interrupted by a text. She lifted up her iPhone and looked at the caller ID, it was from Dylan.

_OMG WE TTLY FORGOT TO INVITE U 2 THE PARTY!! COME IN 20 MINS, THE WESTCHESTER ARENA. SORRY!_

Massiesmirked, knowing this was part of the plan. She called up Isaac, telling him to come immediately.

_5 minutes later_

"So Ms. Block, where are we headed?" Isaac said with a heavy accent.

"Go to the Westchester Arena, stat!" Massie ordered.

She rummaged through her black Fendi and found her newest flavor from this morning, Coronado Cherry. She swiped at her lips and inhaled the heavenly smell of the gloss.

_5 minutes later_

Massie walked the red carpet, leading to the Westchester Arena. She strutted and looked just like a model, but everyone helping with decorations didn't seem to gasp or run to their fellow LBRs, saying Massie Block isn't supposed to be here yet.

But, it was Massie's turn to gasp when Candy Corn and Twizzler let go of a sign, and a huge billboard rolled down. It said Happy Birthday _CLAIRE!!!!_

"Ehmagawd what?!" Massie gasped, hands on her heart. She angrily walked faster down the carpet and into the building. She saw Dylan pouring Fruit Punch into cups, Kristen pouring varieties of colored glitter everywhere, Alicia talking to some man in a black suit, and Claire….

_Where is KUH-LAIRE?!_

Massie stomped to Dylan, whose both hands where full.

"Oh hey Mass, glad you could come. Did you bring a present for Claire? Today's her birthday." Dylan stated, oblivious to Massie's fury.

"Um, yeah. Of _course _I did, because not only was I invited _15 minutes ago_, but I didn't even know it was her fricken _birthday!_" Massie said, invisible steam coming out her ears.

Dylan knotted her waxed eyebrows, and poured the remaining punch in the last cup.

"Well, sorry that I =" Dylan was interrupted by a sudden cry.

"Everyone hide! Claire is coming!" shouted someone in the crowd.

Everyone in expensive clothing hide under tables. Massie was still standing as the lights went out.

"_Massie,_" Dylan hissed, "_hide._"

"Ugh, fine." Massie grudgingly sat down.

The room was completely silent except for the _click clack _of Claire's heels. Massie peeped from under the table and Claire was semi-cute. She was wearing a sparkly strapless black dress, silver Tod's ballet flats, and her hair was Japanese straightened. From under the table, Massie could see all eyes boggling at her.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on and everyone jumped up.

"_SURPRISE!!!!!_" Everyone shouted.

"Eh-ma-gawd," Massie furiously muttered to herself.

Massie stood up and smoothed her skirt. Then she saw a really hawt guy escorting Claire in, it wasn't Josh, nor Cam. She squinted harder and saw a muscular guy with shaggy dirty-blonde hair and was wearing shorts…..

Massie's eyes boggled. It was Derrington! Suddenly, she felt dizzy and angry and furious and sad. That was the last thought before she blacked out.


	6. Cry

"_Massie? Oh, Massie, please wake up. Ehmagawd, she still has a heartbeat. She's okay._"

Massie didn't open her eyes, but quickly recognized Alicia's voice. She pictured everyone and the Pretty Committee draped over her fabulously dressed body, the soccer boys staring at her beauty and Derrington trying to hold back tears. But when she cracked open her eyes; it was a much different picture.

She opened her eyes carefully to see Alicia examining her nails, Claire smiling while talking to Derrington, Dylan eating the left over lamb chops, Kristen talking to Kemp, and Derrington nodding while Claire blabbed something to him. He had a sly look on his face.

"Ah-hem!" Massie fake coughed.

"Ehmagawd, she's awake…" Dylan said with no enthusiasm.

"Um, Mass, I gotta tell you something," Claire said nervously.

"What?" Massie snapped.

"Me and D-De-rrick are going out now." Claire stuttered, horror in her eyes.

"Yeah, so I guess we broke up," Derrick chimed in.

"That's fine; I'm going out with _Cam _anyway." Massie lied.

"Really?" Claire said, shocked.

"Yep."

"I want you to prove it."

"Okay, sure!"

Massie jumped up and walked over to Cam, who was kicking his feet at the floor and playing Mario Kart on his DS.

"Hey, _Cammie_," Massie said sweetly.

Cam looked up, confused. Massie jumped on him to hug him.

"Pretend we're going out, for a sec, please?" Massie whispered quickly in his ear.

"Uh, sure." Cam said, still confused.

Cam stretched his arm over Massie's perfectly moisturized shoulder.

"Hey Mass," Cam said.

Claire pouted. "I still don't believe you."

"Oh, really?" Massie said with fake shock.

She stood in front of Cam and kissed him on the lips. Cam went along with it. He draped his arms over her waist and Massie put her arms around his neck.

_Man, she's a good kisser, _Cam thought.

Massie ripped her lips off Cam, and then had a smirk on her face.

"_Now, _do you believe me?" Massie sneered.

She looked for Claire, but she was already gone.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie yelled.

She saw Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan with their hands on their hips.

"I hope you enjoyed that little stint, because we decided, you're out the Pretty Committee. We're tired of you and your little games." Alicia said.

"What?! You can't kick _me _out, I'm the alpha!" Massie exclaimed.

"Well whatever. You're done," Kristen said.

"Done," Dylan chimed in.

"And done." Alicia finished.

"Fine! Your outfit is tacky anyway!" Massie ran out the room.

Alicia hit send on her cellphone. She just texted Massie to meet them at Slice of Heaven.

"Boy, is she gonna be surprised," Kristen grinned with the rest of the school.

**Sorry for disappearing, school started again, and I really had no time to type up anything. You're in for yet another surprise, just to show how sorry I am ******** Did you guys like this chapter? I didn't really, but I needed to update. Review! I need 10 reviews this time, cause I really don't have much time to type. Revieewww!!!!**

**-RedGlue**


	7. Happily Ever After :

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like, forever. (3 days). I never really got a chance to update since Friday I went somewhere, Saturday there was a party at my house, so I'll try my best to update. My parents are limiting my computer time, so I might not update right away. Oh, I'm starting another story, it's called "Opposite Of Cinderella". It might be posted sometime this week, so look out for it! And by the way, if any of you have twitters, follow me at /itsnisrine. Thank you guys soooo much for reviewing, it really makes me happy to read them! I love all of you readers! So, here's the chapter, it might be short since I don't have much time. Review away! PS All will be revealed in this chapter. BTW You're in for a surprise :)**

Massie wiped away a tear from her face. She lost everything in a matter of minutes. She lost the popularity, trust, boy, and most importantly, her alpha position. Now her Covergirl "LashBlast" mascara and eyeliner are smudging. She looked like a mess.

"Isaac, let's go home ASAP," Massie cried.

Isaac looked worriedly at her through the window, and then started up the Range Rover, heading for the Block's estate.

Suddenly noising through her sobs, her iPhone beeped. Massie rolled her eyes, seeing it was a text from Alicia.

_Meet us at Slice of Heaven in 10 minutes – Alicia_

What were they going to do to her there? Humiliate her? Beg for forgiveness? Throw a pizza at her?

"Isaac! Change of plans, go to the Slice of Heaven," Massie confirmed.

_8 minutes later_

Massie already reapplied her makeup in the car, so she looked fine. She awkwardly walked to the large glass doors. Stalling time, she looked at the resturant's sign, admiring the good choice of font. She then, opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!!" everyone screamed and whooped.

Massie was purely shocked.

"Ehmagawd, thanks!" Massie cried, full of happiness.

Then, best of all, Derrick walked up with a bouquet of roses and following him were the PC.

"Happy Birthday, Mass," Derrick said, shyly as he handed her the roses.

Massie was at a loss for words. She set aside the roses and jumped on Derrick. Massie kissed him happily, and he happily kissed back. Soon they were french kissing, and Alicia cleared her throat. Massie giggled, and got off of Derrick.

"Hey, Massie, sorry for the scare, we just wanted it to be an extra super surprise," Alicia smiled at handed her a beautifully wrapped present.

"Yeah, my birthday is in November," Claire giggled.

"So that means I'm still in the Pretty Committee?" Massie asked, full of hope.

"Yep," Kristen said.

"So happy birthday!" Dylan exclaimed, and they all hugged Massie.

"Claire, I'm sorry about what happened with Cam, I was just really upset," Massie explained.

"Don't think about it, I was upset about tricking you too," Claire said. They both embraced in a hug.

"Don't worry babe, I'm breaking up with you any time soon," Derrick smiled.

"I have the best friends EVER!" Massie yelled.

"Well it's time to get this party started!" Dyaln said excitedly.

Massie Block has the most perfect life she could ever have.

THE END.

**So, this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Look out for "Opposite of Cinderella" and review!**  
-Redglue 3


	8. Sequel or Not?

**Hey guys! I hope you liked my final chapter, it was sort of a happy ending :) But I had it up for a day and no one reviewed it. But I'd like to thank all you guys for giving me 33 reviews!!! *hands each person a virtual cookie* So, I was thinking, "Opposite Of A Cinderella Story" is going well, but do you guys want a sequel to this story? I mean, only 6 chapters??? So, I might start a sequel, but post your opinion if you're sick of the story or you want to read more. Thank you sooo much, I really really really appreciate it!**

**Until another story,**

**-RedGlue 3**


End file.
